When in Lothlorien
by BarnumOnTheBrain
Summary: Pure Galadriel and Celeborn smut. Co-authored by Truskawkowy Elf z Mongolii. Set in Fellowship era, not that that is entirely relevant to the smut.


**Pure smut of Celeborn and Galadriel, the first part written by the beautiful and talented Truskawkowy Elf z Mongolii, so, naturally, half of the credit must go to her. Written fairly quickly, it is not the best, but I hope you all enjoy this nonetheless!**

* * *

"You shouldn't be worrying yourself now, my love." Said the white Lady of Lorien, approaching her husband.

Celeborn sat beside his leaf-carved desk, deep in thought. It took him a moment to raise his gaze to her and greet her with a weary expression. His worry was obvious and she knew the reason behind it.

"The faith lies in the hands of the Fellowship now" She said, raising up his chin and stroking side of his cheek softly. "There is no more we can do to help them."

He sighed and nodded, agreeing unwillingly. Her words were true and he wouldn't quarrel over them yet he still wished there was some other solution.

"It's late, my love. Let's rest." She said, smiling to him and then left his side to walk over to their wardrobe.

She was beautiful, the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever seen. He watched her undress, admiring her light skin and the golden hair that fell over her arms in shiny cascades, reaching down to the very end of her back. He stood up and approached her quickly, placing his strong hands on her waist.

She smiled and turned her head back to him just to meet his lips in a unexpected kiss. He turned her in his hands so she would face him and pulled her closer as she began to unbutton his robes. He kissed her head, her cheeks and nose, waiting until she finished. He then helped her pull the robe off his arms and stepped out of it as it fell to the floor.

In a one, swift motion, he took her into his arms. She giggled, catching his neck and holding to him. It's been long since he carried her like this and she wondered what had driven him into such mood suddenly.

It was her, of course. Her beauty, her smile and wisdom. Care she had for him even after all these years and so many quarrels. Oh, they were inevitable. She was half Noldo after all, her spirit strong and burning like a fire. And he always loved that about her.

"I love you." He said, looking at her with pure admiration. He parted her legs to slip in between them, brushing himself over her body. She was so warm and delicate under him. Oh, but don't forget the 'strong' also, he thought to himself, grinning, when she placed her arms over his neck and pulled him strongly. She rolled with him, changing their position. Now she was on him, straddling him with a playful smile. And the way she purred, when he reached to stroke her breast, it made him close his eyes for a moment. She wasn't going to let him control himself like this though. She moved on him, rubbing over his hardening member and he groaned quietly at this delightful feeling.

Celeborn sat up slowly, supporting himself with his arms propped up behind him as he leaned forwards to kiss her chest. He pressed his lips against her nipple, gently taking it into his mouth as she stroked him slowly and let her head drop back in pleasure. It took not long for him to harden entirely under her light touch and he pushed her gently onto her back, resting between her legs. Meeting her lips in a hot kiss, he ran a finger down her pale stomach and between her legs, stroking her and rubbing his thumb over her sensitive nub.

"Meleth," he whispered into her pointed ear as she arched against his familiar touch. "Meleth nin."

Galadriel's breath became laboured under his ministrations and she ran her hand up and down his length in time to his palm's long movements between her legs. He ran a finger across her wet entrance with a jolt of pleasure, her arousal bringing him such pleasure himself.

"Love me," Galadriel whispered into his hair, kissing whatever part of him she could reach as he ran his tongue down her neck, sucking at the soft skin he found there. "Celeborn…"

At the sound of his name on her lips, her husband complied. He moved swiftly from between her legs and turned her so that she was facing away from him, lying with her back to her chest. Her chest heaved as he gently opened her legs and slid into her from behind. It was a position they rarely used, and the suddenness of it, the intensity of it, made her moan his name.

He held her close in his arms as they began moving together, his hips rolling into her with ease, and his lips found her skin again. She turned her head, searching for his kiss and found his tongue against hers with a groan. One of his strong hands held her breast, pulling and rolling the nipple between gentle fingers, his other winding between her legs. The sensation of his hands all over, his lips against hers, him filling her up entirely, almost overwhelmed Galadriel instantly as she gave herself entirely to her beloved.

Celeborn thrust into her again and again, steadily speeding his pace as she arched into him, gasping with every breath. The familiar hot burn raged within her as he pressed against the spot within her again and again whilst his fingers worked her too, and, as she felt his release near, she found herself crying out his name in sweet completion.

Hearing her cry pushed Celeborn over the edge moments later as he thrust into her once, twice more, clutching her sweat-slickened body close to his as he moaned her name.

They lay there panting for a moment and Galadriel leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"I love you," Celeborn murmured, kissing the tip of her sensitive ear.

Galadriel leaned into his kiss and sighed contentedly. "I know. I love you too, Celeborn."


End file.
